Conventionally, in the past, while using combs or brushes, during combing or brushing operations, a large amount of dirt, lint, or other foreign material collects on the base of the bristles of the brush or on the comb at the base of and between the teeth of the comb.
In the past, combs, brushes or other grooming or cleaning implements had to be washed or otherwise cleaned by combing the foreign material from the brush or brushing the foreign material from the comb or by immersing the comb, brush or grooming utensil in water or other cleaning solution. This cleaning was almost always a task which was deemed to be time consuming, unpleasant and thus was often avoided, causing the utensils to become dirty, germ laden and a safe harbor for the transmission of disease germs or parasites.
The present invention seeks to provide a novel simple, inexpensive, easily used attachment for cleaning and grooming implements which retards or prevents the deposit and build-up of dirt, lint, or other unwanted foreign material at the base of and between the bristles of a brush and at the base of and between the teeth of a comb or other cleaning or grooming implement which are deposited by use of the implement.